Broly's return
by DBZFan35
Summary: The Legendary Saiyan. Killed by Kakarot and his children. He will do everything in his power to get out of H.E.L.L and back to Earth. He will reign,intill Kakarot lies dead at his feet. Feel free to leave reviews,to help me improve my errors. This will be a long story.
1. HELL

The Legendary Super Saiyan

The Revival

** Chapter 1: The Monster's Rampage**

H.E.L.L, the place people go,for doing crimes in their lives. Freiza, Cell, All the villains are stuck here,after they are defeated. There are some ways to escape H.E.L.L,but it'd be a nightmare in trying to accomplish such a feat. Only a few residents have been able to escape,but have been put back down to H.E.L.L once more. A new resident has arrived in H.E.L.L His name is Broly. After his defeat by the hands of Goku,Gohan and Goten,he's stuck here,forever. He had managed to survive his first encounter with the Z fighters,but the second has claimed his life.

Broly was still in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. A form that few saiyans have ever been able to obtain. It's one of the most powerful forms someone would face in combat. It allowed an infinite amount of Ki supplies, and increased all of the users abilities insanely. In this form,the user loses control of right from wrong. Becoming an unstoppable killing machine,destroying anything in his or her's way. Unless the user is calmed down in some way,and might be reverted from the form. Broly's rampage has only begun. He will do everything his power to free himself from H.E.L.L

Broly's P.O.V

Those worms...those..saiyans. Kakarot and his children had taken my life,and now I was stuck in this H.E.L.L . I yelled in rage "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". H.E.L.L seemed to shook from me screaming. I was to angry to control myself. I had failed to kill Kakarot..only because of that kid...The one with the purple hair, that had distracted me. I could of took Kakarot's life,along with his children's,if he hadn't had distracted me.

Before I knew it,my green shield came over me,and I floated up into the air. The rage taking over me. I was going to destroy this place,and find a way out. Kakarot's life must be taken by me. Even if it takes me decades,or more,I will find a way out of here. And anyone in my way would be pummeled. I yelled,as I shot forward at high speeds,around H.E.L.L,screaming my enemy's name. " KAKARROOOTTTTTTT! " Some of the weaklings took notice of me in my rage. Some of them were scared at me,some running in fear. My power was overwhelming to them. As I flew,The ground below me shook,or was destroyed by me flying so fast. Mountains crumbled,or just were blown apart by my shield,coming in contact with them. I could sense everyone here had pathetic power,compared to me. Maybe they knew a way out,but weren't strong enough to get out. If they did knew a way out,I'd strangle it from them,I'd make them suffer if they didn't. I teleported,and landed on the floor,erecting a gigantic shock wave when I hit the floor. Two figures stood their in shock at this. I approached them. One looked like some sorta green insect,and the other was some sorta lizard. I didn't care what race they were. I just wanted to them to tell me some sorta way out.

Freiza and Cell stared at this huge figure in shock. " C-Cell...who the hell is that!? " Freiza screamed. " I-I don't know Freiza...calm down! " Cell yelled to Freiza. " Perhaps he's new here. His power is impressive. "

I heard the conversation both of them had. Freiza and Cell? They must know a way out. If they don't,I'll just kill them both. " You. " I said,pointing to the lizard. Freiza. Freiza jumped back at this,and was completely dumbstruck. His eyes showed fear from pointing at him." Do you know a way out of here? " Freiza still was to shocked to answer me. " Enough of this. I'll beat it out of you. " Freiza flew into the air,and tryed to fly out of sight, yelling as he went. " A-AAAAAAHHHH!- " Freiza was too slow. I grabbed him by his leg,and twisted it. He screamed in pain,as the twist broke a few of his bones. I then slammed him through the floor. A sickening crack heard. This broke the lizard's back. I grabbed Freiza by his face,and held him up. " Are you going to talk yet? " Cell looked in fear of this brutal beating. This was only the beginning.


	2. The Rampage has only begun

The Legendary Super Saiyan

The Revival

** CHAPTER 2: The Rampage has only began.**

I picked up Freiza from the floor. Freiza coughed out blood,and it landed onto my chest. Cell rushed foward,in an attempt to punch me. I turned around and gave him a "light" tap with my leg. He was sent flying atleast a few miles away,and was burrowed under a mountain. I then turned to Freiza,and put my hand over his body. My hand almost enclosed over his whole body. A faint green light came from my hand,then it growed into a huge green light. Freiza attempted to move away,but my grip was too strong. I shot a beam,and it completely consumed Freiza. He yelled out in pain,as he was sent flying away from the blast. I made sure it didnt kill him,but enough to make him suffer.

Cell came from the air,and kicked me in my face." That almost tickled. " I said to him,which made him gasp,and sweat. I ducked down,and uppercutted him into the air. His head immediatly flew back,when my fist came into contact with him. A snap being heard. I probably almost broke his neck with that punch. I teleported above him,and punched him to the floor. He went towards the floor like a missle,and created an explasion,on impact. I could see Freiza was slowly recovering by this point. I flew towards him,and kneed him in the stomach,making him scream from the pain that was washing over him. He fell back down,and I grabbed him by his tail. I then punched him in the ribs,over and over and over. I was completely destroying his bones,as I could hear them shatter. He was crying out in pain. " HOW DO I GET OUT! " I yelled at him. " I-I DONT KNOWWWW! " Freiza screamed. This pissed me off even more. I threw his limp figure into the air,and shot him with a ki blast. This completely engulfed him,and after the explasion,he was gone. I had completely inceinrated him. (( Once someone dies in the after life,they cease to exist. )) Cell had recovered,and saw me destroy Freiza. " A-Aaaahh...! " He gasped. He knew he would be next, if he didnt run.

I already teleported behind him,and grabbed him by his head. I threw him into the air,and slammed him onto my knee. His whole body flexed in an akward way,upon contact with my knee. He yelled out in pain. I let him fall over onto the floor. I kicked his face in,breaking his nose,and leaving him with a black eye. It sent him scrapeing across the floor. " Let me guess. You dont know either. " Cell didnt respond. He was in to much pain to move,or talk. I grabbed him by both his arms,and put my knee on his back. Cell screamed out in pain,as I pulled on both of his arms,and his back. In a few seconds,blood was all over on the floor,as I ripped both of his arms off. He sat there,limp. " Pathetic. " I threw him into the air,and shot him with a beam. It engulfed Freiza. And there was no more of him. I threw his arms into the air,and blasted them aswell,leaving nothing of him left. " Grrr...RRAAAAAHHHHH! " I screamed out in rage. Someone had to knew. My power exploded,as my shield surronded me,making a huge crater below me. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " I screamed. I refuse to accept to be here,for the rest of my time.

H.E.L.L shook as I screamed. I flew foward,shooting millions of ki blast out of my hands,making small blob explasions as I flew by. People began to run,some being inceinrated. Some being lucky to dodge one of them. I flew towards the skys,and screamed again. I hit the to the suprise of the people of H.E.L.L,I went through,to the heavens. Nor H.E.L.L or Heaven could handle my power. I had flew up to some sorta Snake bridge,and flew at hypersonic speeds towards the right. My power exploded,because a hole seemed to be ripped through the air. I flew right through it. I think my power had ripped through realitiy itself. In a split second,everything went black. I went through another hole,and hit the floor at high speeds. I slowly got out of the hole. I willfully de-transformed from my Legendary form. I was exerting to much energy,I felt like I might pop like ballon. I then fell over onto the floor,and slowly closed my eyes. The last thing I saw,was I was in some sorta forest. Had I arrived on Earth?


End file.
